1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a communication apparatus and method in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method of a user equipment (UE) for controlling device to device (D2D) communication using time division duplexing (TDD).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system, a UE can perform communication based on a cellular communication method. Herein, the cellular communication method indicates a communication method based on a base station. The cellular communication builds a cell of a particular radius based on the base station and reuses a frequency used in another cell far apart from the cell.
In a wireless communication system, the UE can directly communicate with a neighboring UE without traversing a base station. For example, a UE can directly communicate with a neighboring UE using D2D communication.
As such, a UE can include a communication unit for communicating with a base station and a communication unit for communicating with other UEs. A UE can also include a plurality of antennas for diversity communication.
As described above, a UE can communicate with neighboring UEs using various communication methods. To support all of the various communication methods and to facilitate the communication function of a UE, a more efficient transceiver structure is required.